clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Nicknew/2012
=January= Finally I got the mistake corrected so now you're promoted to admin as well. SysOp is a term that means the same thing, I listed this on your userpage so people will know. Regarding Promo_Card_Index that you created, will leave it up to you if you wish to delete it now, though I'm wondering if we could simply redirect the page to something similar? To clarify what I meant about the thumbnails: the way wikia makes a thumbnail out of the full image is different from the way the CotD programmers made thumbnails. Wikia simply scales down the image, where you basically can't read the text well since it is smaller, but all of it is still visible. CotD actually removes a lot of the text (all the flavour text, and sometimes special properties) from view so that the test is still legible. I agree we should perhaps not show the thumbnail on the card page (though we could maybe link them from the image description pages) to save on browser bandwidth usage, but it would be good if this could be somewhere... basically to show what people would see at a glance in common play, since usually in the heat of battle people don't click on every card played (in some cases they zip by so fast it's impossible, for us 4x players). +y 20:41, January 3, 2012 (UTC) List Hey! Yeah, I thought one image-less list would be nice (also, they are all in one page instead of in groups of 25). I see somebody else fixed my links, but thanks for pointing that out! User:Noobtown 23:02, January 11, 2012 :Actually, I am interested in figuring out enemy card numbers (I am using Chrome). How is that done? Noobtown 00:06, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Missing images Just giving you a heads up- I uploaded two images of cards that weren't on the site (Thieving Imp and Beastman Shaman Talisman). As you can tell, the pictures' borders haven't been cropped at all, since I wouldn't know how to do it so that they match with the rest of the images on the site. Noobtown 20:24, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :I just did that for you Noobtown. Aexon 20:25, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Drop categorization Hi, I figured since you've mentioned 'bout needing help, I could go to you. Well, I started CotD less than a week ago, so I'm not too familar with things. How are the card drops categorized in the Beastman Champion (Brawl Boss) page? Thanks in advance! - Xsesis 05:31, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Warlord Where did you find the Orc Warlord card? Aexon 19:11, January 31, 2012 (UTC) =February= Delight Thanks, noticed that the Fairy's Delight page was incorrect missing the +2MC effect, the tag of Counter+ (although i think it should be magic counter + as there is also the damage counters) and I also added a picture which showed the +2mc effect part of the card. Absence Sorry guys, was overwhelmed with work; will try to sort things out in the next few days. Nicknew 11:48, February 8, 2012 (UTC) =March= Category largeness and mystery Due to the immense size of Category:Cards, subcategories like Category:Weapon are no longer visible on the first page. I was thinking of doing Category:Cards for the subcategories so that they would all appear on the first page, think it would make sense? Also a bit of a mystery for me. The pages Cards/Attack/Defense/Crafting all use the Category:Cards format to distinguish them from pages about actual cards. Yet I can't figure out why they appear in that order. You'd think based on alphabet it'd go attack/cards/defense/crafting. They all only have a space after the bar, I'm quite perplexed. BTW you want me to make a talk page archive for your 2011 discussions? +y@talk 01:17, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Minor help needed On the page Let Fly Your Shafts! I edited in a generic version of the card, but I don't know how you made the pictures look so good taking out the orange border. Pyyric 13:20, March 14, 2012 (UTC) =April= Overwhelmed with work... Sorry guys, but I probably won't be able to do any work here since I'm quite busy working in real life :) (my vacation starts in august, ill be back then); barely have time even to write this se ya all this autumn. :Thanks for your dedicated work, don't worry about absence and all that bro. Even if we all simultaneously ditched the wiki for a couple months, any errors/vandalism would be pretty easy to clear up once detected on return. Definitely not something worth scheduling days to do. +y@talk 16:33, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Templates I actually have visual mode entirely turned off and think it's generally better to work with the source, and switching to source should fix your problem. I presume the edit button jumping around is a bug and should be reported, I don't know the cause. Clicking "edit" on the puzzle piece pop-up will indeed let you edit the contents of the page.--Ryo Sangnoir 13:36, April 14, 2012 (UTC)